we'll make it better (the second time around)
by sie-nicole
Summary: Raven left Bellamy's tent unsatisfied. And she leaves nothing unsatisfied. Takes place during episode 11, "The Calm."


**Disclaimer:** Rights to _The 100_ and its characters belong to Kass Morgan and The CW, not to me.

**A/N:** Hey, look, it's not a Jily fic. Sorry, y'all. But the good news is, I've been writing again! Maybe one of these day I'll work on updating Young Blood. Oops.

Anyway, here's a fic based on my favorite show of 2014 (so far). Takes place during episode 11, "The Calm."

* * *

_**we'll make it better (the second time around)**_

It didn't help.

That part wasn't a lie, no matter how much she wished it had been. A small tongue-in-cheek statement to remind Bellamy of his role in this (that boy was a ticking time bomb of attachment issues that was best avoided) would have been preferable to the aching truth that, despite everything, Raven wasn't over Finn.

She'd really hoped that Bellamy would be the answer. Earlier that day, when he'd convinced her to stay at camp, _that_ had made her feel better. The way Bellamy had looked at her, though – that little smirk, that "how can you not see your own value?" stare – for a brief second, she saw a glimpse of Finn in this near-stranger's body. Finn's kindness wrapped up in this sarcastic, smart-mouthed boy and that is what made her think that maybe, just possibly, there was a chance that Bellamy could be the solution Raven so desperately needed.

_Fuck._

Wearing just her coat and pants, she stood outside Bellamy's tent, hugging the rest of her clothes to her chest. She looked out over camp, a second wave of grief washing over her. She'd noticed since she landed that the kids at camp all seemed to have at least one other person they clung to. It was as if delinquents couldn't function singularly. Most of these kids (_god, were they kids, really?_ Raven suddenly felt so much older) had connections to each other from before their time in lock-up. All she'd ever had was Finn.

_And Bellamy_, she supposed.

_No. Fuck this._ Raven had never been the person to stand around feeling sorry for herself. She made it through her own mother forgetting about her and, damn it all to hell, she was going to get through Finn leaving her, too.

With that, she turned on her heel and marched back into Bellamy's tent.

Bellamy was sitting on the edge of his make-shift bed, his clothes still strewn across the ground. He looked up at Raven, then reached for his blanket, covering himself, albeit slightly. Raven wanted to laugh.

"You're really going to cover yourself up like I didn't see you naked literally minutes ago?" she said instead.

He didn't respond right away, spending a few moments of silence looking up at her through furrowed brows. "Did you forget something?" he finally asked.

"I want to talk to you."

Bellamy lifted the corner of his lips. "You're not very good at this no-strings business."

"Not that kind of talk."

"Oh." The syllable fell quietly from his lips and his expression softened. "What kind of talk, then?"

Raven looked away, rolling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Come here. Sit," Bellamy instructed softly, clearing the space next to him of his blanket. She sat down cautiously, planning her next few words.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Bellamy lifted his chin, talking more to the roof of the tent than to her. "I take advantage of you, and you end up apologizing to me?"

"You didn't –" her voice caught in her throat. "You didn't take advantage of me."

"No, I did."

"We both knew what we were doing." It was the truth. Bellamy knew he was being used and gladly rose to the occasion, just as well as Raven had known that she was going about everything the wrong way. "I don't want to apologize for that."

"What, then?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel inadequate or like…like this not working was your fault, because it wasn't. You were, surprisingly, a total gentleman about everything." Words rolling off of her tongue, she smiled up at him. "I just couldn't stop thinking about Finn and it ruined everything."

Bellamy leaned into her. "Y'know, most guys don't want to know that you thought of someone else while in bed with them."

Raven smacked him in the stomach. "Seriously?"

"I'm just saying!" he threw his hands up and Raven couldn't help but laugh at him. "Seriously, though, thank you," his voice lowered, "I'm sorry this didn't help the way you wanted it to."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm glad you stayed. We need you."

She met his eyes, letting the warmth and sincerity of his words run through her. "Thanks, Bell."

They shared a smile, the pair of them relaxing into the comfortable nature of the motion. Too suddenly, Raven was reminded of how Bellamy could bring out the same lightness in her that she used to believe could only come from Finn. Her face fell flat.

"So what now?" Bellamy asked her.

It could have been with anyone at camp. Hell, Jasper had been giving Raven that look ever since Octavia had made it entirely clear that she was no longer invested in him. Jasper wouldn't have been a bad choice.

But she had picked Bellamy. At the time, she'd thought that it was just because of those hints of Finn peeking through Bellamy's skin.

Her eyes ran up and down Bellamy's face as though it were the first time. He had freckles sprinkled over his cheekbones and nose. His eyelashes were long and dark, framing the expressions that always seemed to start at his eyes. And, for once, his lips were relaxed, his cupid's bow vacant of its usual tension.

Not even a single hint of Finn existed anywhere on this face.

So she kissed him.

And he kissed her back.

Her lips held onto to his until she thought her lungs might burst and when she finally pulled away, his mouth clung to hers as long as it seemed it possibly could. Raven drew a deep breath, and exhaled quickly.

"We try again," she instructed him, their eyes locked onto each others. A small crinkle of concern formed between his brows.

"You're sure?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah," she nodded quickly, a smile creeping across her face and landing onto his. They were kissing again, gentler than the last time, smiles on both ends between hasty gasps of air.

Her lips on his, she grabbed onto the nape of his neck, her fingers caught up in his hair, and pulled herself onto his lap. Bellamy's hands instantly shot up the back of her shirt, pulling the pads of his fingers against her spine. She shuddered against his chest.

"You okay?"

"Your hands are cold," she laughed. His hands dropped out of her top and instead ran along the bottom hem, until he had a hold on each side. Gently, he pulled it over her head.

"Still okay?" he asked again, and she responded with a nod. He kissed her. "Let's do this right this time, yeah?"

"What do you mean?"

He smirked. "Let me show you."

Wrapping his arms back around her, Bellamy laid her down on his bed. He kissed down her neck, her chest, and a small moan fell from her lips. Then his head was distinctly over her jeans.

She propped herself up onto her elbows. "Did you just unbutton my pants with your teeth?"

Bellamy ran his tongue over his lopsided lips. "Neat trick, right?"

"You are such a fucking dork," Raven laughed, unrestricted, and fell onto her back again. Bellamy continued removing her jeans, with his hands, and he tossed them onto the floor. His fingers ran over her ankles, over her calves, and onto her thighs.

"Still cold?" he whispered.

"Mhm."

He pressed his cold hands into her thighs. She shuddered again, her hands inadvertently reaching out for him and finding themselves knuckle deep in his hair. He trailed kisses from his fingers along her thighs. Her legs began to shake and without any warning, his mouth was on her, the whole of his tongue flat against her, sliding into a gentle flick. Raven stuffed her palm into her mouth, too late to cover the shriek that escaped from her throat.

"Good?"

"Don't stop."

She had done this with Finn, but this was a first with Bellamy. With Finn, it had always felt like the first time, at least on his end. That wasn't an issue with Bellamy. He ran his tongue along and inside of her with the same enthusiasm and expertise he displayed training the others with guns. Despite the differences in technique, with Bellamy it somehow felt more intimate, more personal.

She pressed harder into Bellamy's hair. Her fingers alternated tugging him away and pressing him into her. The palm of her hand wasn't enough and she turned her head into her arm, suppressing each moan with little success. Bellamy caught on to her heavy, fast breaths and started in raising his pace. It felt like she couldn't get air fast enough, her legs shaking against him, heart pounding in her ears and then she let go – a giant exhale that Bellamy understood before she had, slowing down immediately and opening his mouth against her.

After a moment, he pulled away and laid a kiss onto her hip.

"_Fuck_."

Without realizing that he'd moved, his face was over hers. He kissed her, cupping his hand over her jaw, pulling her open mouth against his. He lined himself up between her legs and pulled out of the kiss.

"You still sure?" He asked the question with his eyes trained on hers, scanning for the smallest trace of doubt.

"Yes, Bellamy." She answered, planting a kiss on his lips. He returned it with a renewed sense of urgency.

"_Yes_," she moaned into his mouth and he entered her much easier than the last time they'd done this. With each thrust, a low groan rattled in his throat. Raven ran her hands over his back and his chest, kissing and tugging at his neck, a lucky kiss landing on his adam's apple at the same time his released a guttural moan. Each thrust came quicker than the next and when Raven thought he might peak, he suddenly stopped.

Still inside of her, he kissed her, a passionate kiss, so sincere it nearly distracted Raven from Bellamy wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled her arms around his neck, and slowly shifted to a sitting position. They were back where they had started.

With Raven on his lap, he switched to slow, long thrusts. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as she thought she could. The slow thrusts brought her back to that overwhelming height and she could feel herself tightening onto Bellamy. Taking every cue from her, he bottomed out inside of her at the right moment to push her over the edge. She cried out into his shoulder, against his drawn out "_Fuck_" in her ear.

Limbs tangled around each other, they let their pounding hearts relax. Raven could feel Bellamy's pulse through her skin and as if their bodies had always taken their cues from the other, they slowed in sync.

She pulled away first, Bellamy leaning into her, anyway.

"You alright there, champ?" she joked.

"Mhm," he hummed contently, his voice reverberating through her chest.

"Y'know," she said, running her hands over his wild curls, "if you'd done that the first time, maybe it would have worked."

"Mmm, but then there wouldn't have been a second time," he mused.

"Fair enough," she laughed.

He kissed her collarbone.

"Feeling better?" he mumbled.

She held onto him. "It's a start," she replied.


End file.
